Ukon x Orochimaru: Plotless Smut
by Chocomint IceCream
Summary: Ukon x Orochimaru; Rated M for explicit sex scenes, yaoi, and some language.


**WARNING. BOY X BOY LEMON AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.**

"Come in, my dear Ukon-kun." The words slithered out of his mouth. Ukon treaded in, knowing what to expect, observing the "toys" laid out on Orochimaru's velvety black bed: whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, a rose, a condom. Orochimaru shut the door with a quiet _click!_ He deftly traced empty lines on Ukon's back, making the boy shiver and moan.

"Nngh...!" Orochimaru tugged at the teen's shirt, lifting it off of his small, feminine body. The older man delicately turned the boy around, then kneeling, licked one rounded pink nipple with his long tongue. A large bulge grew in the man's pants, as a semi-erection in Ukon's.

Ukon moaned; Orochimaru's shirt was stripped almost immediately; he lid the boy on the corner of his bed, his own breathing becoming more and more heavy with anticipation each minute. He yanked his pants and underwear off, revealing a monstrous cock that Ukon's ass knew all too well. The pale man got on the bed, handing the young boy two items.

Ukon, knowing what to expect, shook up the whipped cream and spritzed it on the long thick smooth erection in front of him, issuing sprinkles amongst it evenly. He opened his mouth and inhaled it intrusively, licking the shaft of the older man, swivelling his hot wet tongue around it. Orochimaru grunted, his cock getting wetter with each flick; he released a sticky whiteness into Ukon's cavern with ease. The boy swallowed, welcoming cream and cum into his body.

Orochimaru captured a kiss and removed the remainder of Ukon's clothes; he offered three fingers to the boy's mouth, which he took uncomfortably and sucked on, moistening each digit individually. His lower abdomen coiled lightly as he fondled the fingers with saliva. After a minute, the man redeemed his hand and positioned it in front of Ukon's entrance, slipping a wet digit into the well-used hole, rubbing at the inside. Ukon flinched lightly, moaning. "Nnnngh..." A second finger was put inside, again feeling the boy. When the third finger glided in, a loud moan stumbled out.

"GAAAH! Ungh, nnh, ah...!" Ukon let himself moan, pain and pleasure taking over his groin. The man briefly took his fingers out to tie the excited young boy to a pipe overhead with a rose and adorn himself a clear white condom.

The man embellished Ukon's stretched anus with his large cock, pushing and pulling rapidly. He moaned loudly as the familiar feeling of an intimate pleasure came over him.

"Oh god! Ungh! GaaaAAAH! Ungh, angh, errr... HAH! AaaaaaaooooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Mmm! Nnmm! Uh... F-faster! H-harder! D-deeper, please Orochimaru-sama!" Ukon practically screamed as his master fucked the life out of his small, feminine body, nearing climax. It was looser and looser that he became, warmer and warmer, as Orochimaru dipped in and out of his sweet body. The man grunted and groaned, abruptly stopping.

"Say. My. Name. Again." he whispered huskily. "Or you won't get 'dessert.'"

"Orochimaru!" The screwing continued, until both orgasmed, each releasing his seed, Ukon still tied to the pipe, thorns of the rose sticking into his wrists. Each's skin was slippery and sticky with sweat and cum.

"I... ha... want my dessert... ha." Ukon said, out of breath, body slack against the wall. Orochimaru untied his wrists, licking the bright blood off his wrist.

"Get into dog-style formation." The boy obedientiently did as told, kneeling on all fours in front of Orochimaru. A long, hot, wet tongue was immediately pressed inside the boy's worn anus, then around his erection, then his pert nipples, then the crevice of his backline. Ukon shivered, groaned, squealed, and moaned, making Orochimaru squeeze and grope his own cock playfully with his hand.

Ukon groaned roughly. Orochimaru's tongue began to recoil momentarily. The boy panted, desperate for air, and his master took the can of cooled cream. A jet of foamy sweetness jutted along the boy's back, cooling him down before serving another purpose; to be brushed off with the man's tongue.

The boy's dick quickly responded by sending out its own stream of whiteness, his breath by becoming panting. The man finished his job and lid next to him, resting his eyes gently. They lid there, regaining their breath and composure. Ukon stood up and stretched. A large hand came swinging down on his ass, giving it a playful fondle.

"Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow." the man whispered huskily into his younger partner's ear, pausing to lick the shell. Ukon blushed, picking up his clothes and dressing before leaving quietly.


End file.
